The Man With The Red Eyes
by Sadderdaze
Summary: (AU) Maka has always been drawn to The Man With The Red Eyes for the past nine years. She just never expected to cross paths with him. Rated M for mature scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yes, I'm back with a new story. YAY! This will be an AU SoMA fanfic ^-^ And guess what! it's lemon! teehee. okay i'll stop being weird (That will never happen) and get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? It's just heart breaking! Ugh fine... I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters. Only my ideas *Sniff***

* * *

 **The Man With The Red Eyes**

 **Chapter 1: Something I Can't Explain**

* * *

 _He ran. His white hair in his face. His breath was_ _getting heavier with each step he took. Panting; his speed increased at the sound of his brothers' loud foot steps behind him. He turned left to a dark alley where he could hide. He hid behind trash cans, as he watched his brother passing the alley with full speed._

 _From now on, he was on his own._

* * *

Maka sat herself down on the couch as she turned the TV on; flipping through the channels, until she landed on the news. The television was the only thing breaking the silence in her lonely apartment. After a few minutes of just watching the news in silence; there was a knock on the door. She stood up and opened it, only to find her best friend; Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsubaki , come in". Said Maka, as she moved to the side to let her friends inside.

"Hello Maka. Sorry I didn't call to let you know I was coming over". Apologized Makas' tall and beautiful Japanese friend. Her long black hair was in it's usual high pony tail, but instead of her usual school uniform; she was in sweat pants, with a light green tank top.

"No problem". Said Maka while closing the door. "I was just checking the news". Tsubaki sat down on the couch. "Want anything to drink?" Asked Maka as she walked over to the kitchen. Tsubaki smiled. "Do you have any tea?" Maka checked her cabinets. "Um, yeah. What flavor?" Asked Maka.

"Any flavor would be just fine". Said Tsubaki. Maka shrugged and started making lemon-honey tea. Maka overheard the news from the kitchen. It's current segment was one she had no interest in whatsoever. After two minutes or so, the news starting talking about a different topic. The one and only topic that has - _strangely-_ gotten her attention for the past nine years.

"Tsubaki can you please raise the volume a bit?" Asked Maka kindly. "Sure". Tsubaki reached for the remote that was on the coffee table in the center of the living room. She raised up the volume, and a few seconds later Maka came in with a tea cup in her hands.

"Here you go". Said Maka as she handed Tsubaki her tea and sat down on the other end of the couch; giving her full attention to the news.

 _It's been nine years since the disappearing of Soul Evans. Or, as most people refer to him is "The Man With The Red Eyes" . The Evans family refuse to give up on the search for their son, who has mysteriously disappeared nine years ago. We don't have much details on the boy except for his name, hair and eye color. We've had investigators search all over the country for the young Evans; but still no luck._

 _"_ Maka?" Asked Tsubaki; a bit concerned for her friend. Maka only hummed in response. Not taking her eyes off the screen.

- _Because of there being no trace of the young evans whatsoever; some investigators have come to the conclusion that he could possibly be dead._

"He's not dead!" Yelled Maka as she turned the Television off in process. "Maka are you alright?" Asked Tsubaki; confused as to why she was taking this so personal.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine". Sighed Maka. "Is there a reason why you take this so personal?" Asked Tsubaki as she set the teacup down on the small round coffee table.

"I just-" Maka paused, hesitating to answer Tsubaki's question. "Never mind, just forget it". Said Maka as she looked down at the ground.

"You sure?" Asked Tsubaki as she put a hand on Makas' shoulder. "Yeah. It's just..." Maka let out a loud huffed breath. "It's just something I can't explain".

There was a moment of silence until Tsubaki broke it.

"I must be going, Black Star gets pretty angry when he's hungry". Said Tsubaki as she walked towards the door; Maka following closely behind. "Thanks for the tea, Maka".

Maka only nodded in response. She closed the door locking it in progress. She sighed.

 _'Why am I so interested in him?'_ Maka asked herself. _'It's not like I know him. Heck I don't even know how he look like besides his hair and eyes. All his other features are unknown to society besides his family'._

Maka went into her bed room, and flopped herself down on her bed. _'How did the Evans even expect to find him if they didn't even show the investigators a single picture of him?'_ Maka thought to herself. _'But he's not dead. I_ _don't know why. But I refuse to believe he's dead'._

Maka closed her eyes. She hummed herself a song. Not just any song. A song only she knows. A song where she had only heard in her dreams. She doesn't remember the dream too well. Just that song. It was soothing; but dark as well. Not before long; she drifted away into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Well how's that? I know, kinda weird. But I promise it get's better. And yes; that song does have a deeper meaning, which we will find out about it in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Also... even though I have about 70% of this story planned out. Review or PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Until next time!**

 **Disclaimer- Nope, still don't own Soul Eater. If I did...THe show would probably (Most** **likely) not be as good. But If I _did_ own it; Soul and Maka would be together. **


	2. A Dream- No A Nightmare

**Here is the 2nd chapter. And Also a huge shoutout to _TheMostIntenseFanGirl_ (Hope I got that right) for being the first to review. It means a lot. Anyways lets get on with chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- U-U still don't own Soul Eater. only my ideas.**

 **Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

 **The Man With The Red Eyes**

 **Chapter 2: A Dream- No. A Nightmare.**

* * *

 **Makas' POV**

I awoke from my nap with a light headache. I checked the digital clock that was on my desk; it read 8:27pm. I decided to take a quick shower to - _hopefully-_ make my small headache go away. I made my way to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom and turned on the water. Once inside the shower, I started singing a few of the lyrics from that song I hummed myself to sleep with. I wasn't the best singer; but I wasn't _that_ horrible. I only knew a few of the lyrics. The rest I don't know. I hummed the beginning; since for some reason the beginning is unknown to me. I hummed as the cool water hit my bare skin.

 _When you're lost here I am; forever with your soul._ I sang. The song was very confusing to me; but still I liked it. Perhaps what confuses me are the missing lyrics. So I just hum the parts I don't know.

Once I was done with my shower. I wrapped the towel around me and headed to my bedroom. I changed into some pajamas, and then headed to the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal, and sat down on the couch. Bored out of my damn mind, I decided to watch some television. I reached for the remote, and started watching some drama show, that my friend Liz, once got me hooked up on. Once it went to commercials, I walked to my kitchen and put the bowl in the sink. I checked the time; it read 9:32pm. Tomorrow is Friday, I should be relieved. I mean; we _are_ having a quiz tomorrow for Stein's class. But for some odd ass reason; I'm not excited like I usually am when we have quizzes or tests. There was a light pang in my head. Guess that stupid headache didn't go away. Whatever. A small headache isn't of any importance to me. About an hour later; I felt my eyes getting heavier. As if I'm carrying bricks with just my eyelids. Right when I was on the verge of falling asleep; I shot back up, falling off the couch in progress. _Stupid_ _headache._ I thought to myself. Damn. It was just getting worst. I walked back to the kitchen while rubbing my scalp. I poured myself a glass of water and took out some pills.

 _Death Pills._

What an odd name for pills that are suppose to help take a sort of pain away. Rolling my eyes; I took the two pills that aren't suppose to be deleterious; but with a name like that, people may think otherwise. I chugged down the glass of water. Making my way back to the living room lazily, I turned the television off and dragged myself to the bathroom.

I finished brushing my teeth, then slouched back to my bedroom. I felt myself enervating. Probably because I was sleepy once again. But mainly because of my migraine. Finally, after what felt like hours of the stinging pain in my cranium, I drifted to sleep once again.

 _Pitch darkness surrounded me. The air was dense and arid. I looked around; nothing. Just_ _darkness. The "place" was sanctuary. No living being here besides myself._

 _humming._

 _Or so I thought._

 _I turned around; nothing. Nothing but this darkness that's suffocating me! I grasped my hair in utter_ _frustration. This suffocating feeling, why am I feeling it? Why am I feeling as if i'm drowning? My breathing is getting out of control. Panting, panting, panting. I could hardly even breathe now.  
_

 _"MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled._

 _Humming._

 _That damn humming is getting louder. Wait. That song. I know that song! I turned around. There was a door. It's color resembling the shade of blood. Finally. Something besides pitch black. Trying to even my breath out; I walked towards the door that stuck out like a sore thumb. Hesitant to do so; I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. I stepped inside._

 _Bad mistake._

 _Faster than a single heart beat; I was_ _falling. I yelled, as if yelling would solve anything._ _'Shit' I thought. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for what was next to come. Suddenly I felt everything stop. I peaked an eye open. Only to see that I wasn't falling anymore. No, actually I was on the floor. And the strangest thing was that I was wearing a dress. It was a long black dress with light ruffles on the bottom. It had a heart neck collar. Right above my not so big breast; the dress was shear. I looked down at my feet, only to realize two things. One; I had matching black heels with straps that go just above my ankles. And two; The floor had checker pattern tiles with the colors of a bright red and of course; black._

 _I examined the scenery carefully_ _. Dark velvet curtains surrounded the room instead of walls. The room wasn't very bright. Only the dimmed lightbulb of an antique lamp was giving this room light. There was a record player on top of a black and grey drawer. And then..._

 _My eyes fell upon him._

 _Now I remember. I've been in this room before. But that was four years ago. Why all of a sudden am I here again. I walked towards him. Right when I was only a few inches away from reaching him; The record player started playing that damn song. You would expect for a jazz tune to start playing. But no. Instead it was that song. It was playing them. All the lyrics, but my ears can only capture some of them. It'll go from lyrics to just the instruments, like a pattern. Like some kind of routine. I looked back at him. All that was noticeable was his spiky white hair, and the fact that he was wearing a black pinned suit, with a red collar shirt._

 _'If you reach for me and call my name', sang the unknown singer. I decided to_ _speak up._

 _"But somehow you reach me, it's your voice that calls to me when I fall". I sang. 'what the fuck?' I thought to myself. Instead of saying something normal like "Hello", I started singing the lyrics to him. I looked at him, he just sat there, as if he didn't hear a word I had just said. He started tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting on. He tapped to the rhythm of the song. So apparently he heard the song but not me. Just great. His back was still facing me, so I decided to walk in front of him. I walked a bit closer. I went to his side. I tapped him on the shoulder. Nothing. He didn't move nor look up at me. He just kept tapping his fingers. I walked in front of him, his features were darkened by the shadows. I opened my mouth to speak._

 _"So I swear you'll never be alone". I sang. He didn't even budge. Did he not see me? Was I invisible to him? I kneeled down to try and get a glimpse at his face. But his messy hair was blocking his eyes from sight, and the lightning in this damn room only made things more difficult. I was starting to get impatient. So my next movements were probably the worst decision I've made in my life._

 _I grabbed his chin with my index finger and lifted his head to face me._

 _Bad idea..._

 _Screaming. Nothing but the sound of my shouting and screaming filled the room. I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to look at him, or it. Whatever he was; I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK!._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Maka shot up from her bed gasping for air. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to breathe. She raked a hand through her hair, exasperated.

"Why?" Maka asked herself trying to even out her breath. "Why after four years am I having this damn dream- No, Nightmare- Again?"

Maka calmed herself down, taking a glance at the digital clock on her desk. 'S _hit it's three in the morning'._ Maka thought to herself. Her headache had only worsened. Perhaps she shouldn't go to school. No. Maka was never one to miss out on school no matter what. Gathering her thoughts together, and after repeating to herself that it was just a nightmare, and that there's nothing to worry about; she laid back down and shut her eyes close, only to have terrifying images of that _monster_ be shown.

* * *

 **Maka's POV**

I squinted my eyes when I woke up due to the light of the sun rays peeping through the cracks of the curtain.

Wait?! The Sun?! I quickly opened my eyes and noticed that the sun was very high up in the sky. I checked the time.

"SHIT!" I yelled when I realized it was noon. Fuck I over slept. I never usually put an alarm because I normally wake up at six in the morning, But crap I really wished I had put an alarm.

Well, since there is no point in going to school; I'll just stay home. Luckily my headache went away. But I was still having images of that _thing_ from my nightmare last night. Last time I had that nightmare I was fourteen years old. But still, I don't remember ever seeing that _monster._ Deciding on pushing that topic aside because it's more than likely it doesn't mean shit; I got out of bed, and decided to get ready for death knows what.

* * *

 **Tsubaki's POV**

I walked out of Shibusen with Black Star by my side. His hands were behind his head, as if he had absolutely no worries whatsoever. But I was worrying deeply. Maka missed school today. She's NEVER missed school in her life. Atleast that's what Maka has told me. When I left her apartment yesterday, I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. As if all my organs had just dropped to the very bottom. I glanced at my blue hair friend; acting nonchalantly as ever. I sighed. I didn't tell him about how Maka acted yesterday. Partly because it probably doesn't have any importance. But mostly because I didn't want to worry Black Star or the others. Others? Well if I told Black Star it's more than likely he'll tell Kid, Patty, Liz, and Crona.

"Yo Tsubaki. What's wrong?" Asked Black Star interrupting me from my thoughts. I had to keep calm.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm just daydreaming". I responded with a fake smile. Should I tell him? His green eyes studied my face closely. He pouted. Shoot! I think he didn't buy it.

"Tsubaki". He started off. Crap! His face got serious; meaning he wasn't going to let it go.

"Tell me what's wrong". He demanded. His speed decreasing. "What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked him, trying to sound monotone. But the shivers in my voice gave me away.

He let out a loud _tch._ "You can't keep secrets from your god!" He yelled. _'Great he's back''._ I thought to myself. Maybe I should tell him. Perhaps tell the others as well. I mean. Black Star and the others have known Maka longer than I have. I've only known Maka for three years, when I got transferred here to Nevada from Japan. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well. It's about Maka". I started off.

...

* * *

 **Maka's POV**

I got dressed in a white tanktop with bright orange letters that said 'Just Like You & Me'. And blue jeans. I wasn't really in the mood for cooking, especially since I was still freaking out about that nightmare from last night. So for once in my life I decided to be a lazy ass; not cook and order pizza. I called the pizza parlor closest to my apartment and ordered a pepperonii pizza. When I finished the call, I debated on whether calling Kid to ask what I missed out on today besides the test. I was just about to call him when a noise from outside interrupted me. I walked over to my window and opened it. I peeped my head out, looking around the alley. Something was rummaging through the trash cans. I walked out the door and went to the elevator. I went outside to the back of the apartment building. I searched. Suddenly that same noise caught my attention. I walked over to the bins of trashcans and searched around.

I looked around. Suddenly I flew backwards. My bottom meeting contact with the hard cobblestone pavement. I opened my eyes only to come face to face with a small purple creature; a cat. It meowd. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. How can such a small little creature create such noise. And knock me down? I picked the cat up; Female. It was a female. I've never really had a pet, but perhaps having a cat wouldn't hurt.

"Hey kitty". I said to it- _her_ , I said to _her_. She was cold. I guess even with thick fur cats still get cold. I placed her in both my arms and walked back to my apartment.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

What Maka didn't know, was that a pair of red eyes were on her the entire time.

* * *

 _ **Wow! Sorry guys for the late update. But school starts in two days -_- and because of that updates won't be very often. But like I said on my Tumblr (which would mean A LOT if you followed) that I'll try to update atleast once a week. Key Word: TRY.**_

 _ **Also... Do you know that song? C'mon people, You MUST know it! And yes. Imma be using the English version by Amanda Lee and Dj-Jo which I DO NOT own in any way whatsoever. Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW! Trust me; Reviews help! Also, if you wish, you can leave some suggestions or ideas. Who knows, I might use them =.=**_

 _ **Also Chapter three is when the story is going to start shaping up, and we'll finally get introduced to the young Evans. I know the story isn't fascinating right now, but I have my reasons. Trust me: The story gets better. So please don't stop reading T-T**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater nor Papermoon in any way. I only own my ideas.**_


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys! Crimson here. I just wanted to say that there is a good reason why I haven't updated this story in like 3 months. Shit started coming up, and no not just school. Personal shit. So I don't exactly know when this story will be updated again, but hopefully soon. I'm sorry, I wish it didn't have to be this way but it is.  
Sincerely, Crimson.


End file.
